Librería Estatal
by RainbowCrusher
Summary: Porque nunca la veía leer el mismo libro, y ese día no seria la excepción


Este fic es para el reto del cometa Sozin, me toco sobrenatural pero dudo que siquiera tenga un poco de eso, pero weno, al menos tendre un fic chulito en mi libreria :'v

* * *

 **Librería Estatal**

-¿Qué lees?

La morena volteo a verlo mientras cerraba el libro y suspiraba.

-Ya me lo has preguntado ayer

El se acomodo en su asiento y respondió con tranquilidad.

-Sueles cambiar tus libros todos los días

La muchacha no se molesto en responder, abrió el libro y siguió con su lectura, un grueso libro de unas tal vez, mil páginas, reposaba en sus manos como si fuera una pluma, el callado ambiente de la biblioteca estatal hacia que un tremendo sueño se apoderara del pobre chico, que iba todos los días a acompañar a la enigmática compañera de lectura que tenia, la cual a su parecer nunca acababa un libro, ya que todos los días se plantaba en aquella mesa solitaria con un libro diferente.

Algo extraño la verdad.

Se había dado cuenta poco a poco de que tenia preferencia por los clásicos, Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, La celestina, Cantar de Mio Cid, Las mil y una noches y un sin número de obras anónimas y de escritores reconocidos.

Pocas veces le veía llevarse de las modas, solo las pocas veces en las que le recomendaba algo de lo actual.

También pocas veces solían gustarles esos libros, se quejaba de que las mayorías eran de amores bobalicones.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños

Cuando lo escucho decir eso paro su lectura un momento y le miro a los ojos.

-Felicidades – sus palabras salieron con un tono algo neutro, pero la simpatía se podía notar en el ambiente.

-Quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo – el chico de cejas raras fue conciso y preciso al decir lo que pensaba, sin rodeos.

El se levanto de su asiento, le quito el grueso libro de las manos y la tomo del brazo, pero rápidamente sintió como ella forcejeaba para librarse de su agarre, lo cual consiguió rápidamente.

-Mako… no me hagas repetirte la situación de nuevo. – unos fugaces rasgos de sufrimiento surcaron sus jóvenes facciones mientras volteaba la cara para no tener que ver a Mako.

El sabía que no podía hacer nada, ese era el castigo que debía sufrir por conocerla, quererla y tener la necesidad de estar a su lado.

-Pues entonces hablemos un poco, háblame del libro que lees, de que trata y esas cosas. – ella vio la mesa, y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que le hablaría sobre el maravilloso libro que había encontrado en una estantería apartada, el ultimo que le faltaba de aquella inmensa biblioteca.

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaban ocupando hace unos momentos y ella empezó a hablar del libro.

-Pues es sobre como hace mucho tiempo en un mundo ficticio las personas podían controlar los elementos, ya sabes –Korra sonrió- fuego, tierra, agua y aire.

Mako solo levanto una ceja.

-¿Eso no era una serie?

Ella rodo los ojos.

-¿La viste?

El miro hacia otro lado.

-Continua

Korra siguió con su relato, contando con lujo de detalles como la historia envolvía a unos jóvenes con la misión de detener al monarca del reino de los usuarios de fuego control.

Se pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando de la historia y de la compañía del otro.

-Korra, ya debo irme a casa.

La sonrisa de la morena desapareció.

-Yo igual debo irme Mako, ya es hora de que me vaya de aquí, han pasado muchos años.

El solo pudo hacer una mueca, sabía lo que significaba eso, siempre lo supo, desde la primera vez que la vio tomar un libro de la primera estantería de aquel edificio.

-No te preocupes Korra, ya estoy listo para dejar pasar todo esto – Una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica se formo en sus labios- espero podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

-Dalo por hecho.

De repente todo fue negro para él.

Sentía entumecido y húmedo su rostro, la cabeza le dolía y no pudo evitar pestañear un par de veces para incorporarse.

-Al fin despiertas fea durmiente – La dura pero divertida voz de su jefa le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una que no se encontraba en una biblioteca, si no en el cuartel de policía de Ciudad República. – Deberías visitar a tu medico, duermes demasiado, pareces anémico hijo.

Mako se ubico bien en su asiento, fijándose en su escritorio lleno de baba, todo el papeleo que le faltaba, y la mirada fija que tenia la gran Lin Beifong sobre él.

-Dudo que me vuelvan a entrar ganas de dormir en el trabajo jefa.

-Eso espero. – se volteo para seguir caminando pero para de repente- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

Cuando Lin se retiro, Mako tomo su chaleco del perchero y salió de su oficina, se despidió de todos sus compañeros, salió del edificio y se dirigió a una floristería, compro rosas, y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, ahí, había un gran edificio, que tenia inscrito en letras grandes "Librería Estatal" delante de ella había un pequeño monumento, Mako se acerco a él y dejo las rosas ahí, como un símbolo de paz interior.

"Monumento a la valiente heroína que dio su vida para salvar a los demás en el incidente terrorista de los igualitarios en el año 1950" "Korra"

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver Mako, algún día…


End file.
